The development of new and highly enantioselective processes has become a major focus of synthetic organic chemistry. Such processes can allow for the more rapid and efficient preparation of medicines, and thus impact the health care industry. This application will address previously unexplored aspects of a chemical process for the establishment of quaternary carbon stereocenters (carbon atoms with four different non hydrogen groups attached). With the knowledge gained from this initial study, an attempt will be made to improve known catalytic methods. Potential applications include a general route to cyclopentanones (five membered ring ketones) containing quaternary centers, and the total synthesis of a family of natural products, the Dolabellanes. This particular family of natural products exhibit potent antibiotic activities, as well as anticancer activity and a significant influence on blood pressure in mammals.